Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to gate drivers that drive a display panel. Other embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display driver circuits and display devices including at least one display driver circuit.
A display device includes a display panel that displays images and a display driver circuit that drives one or more electrical signals associated with the display panel. In its operation, a display driver circuit receives image data from a host, performs image processing on the received image data, and drives the display panel by applying a voltage signal to a source line of the display panel based on the image-processed image data. As the size and resolution of contemporary display panel increase, various technologies are being studied to reduce power consumption of the display driver circuit.